Překážka pocket secretaries
The following are transcripts of the pocket secretaries found in Překážka (the southern part of Prague) in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Many of the pocket secretaries contain plot-related details or information on various background characters in the game. Zeleň Apartments SUBJECT Found in the hidden floor stash in Adam Jensen's Apartment. From: no1@hackernet To: anon74@hackernet If your reading this, bratán, it means you got our little welcome package. Good. Now you know what mark to leave if you need to get in touch. Memorize those sites. but use them sparingly. We got other people using them too. In a few days, the pilot will contact you. You met her once before -- Spanish girl with the large sidearm in Detroit. She's solid. Trustworthy. And VERY capable. We're getting her false papers and a job at Lebedev Global. Figured you might need someone permanent watching your back. I'm glad your doing this, bratán. I know you still don't trust us but we KNOW the TF is tied to our common enemey's activities. Find outhow and we'll bring them down together. Just like we did with Belltower. Q Trust Found in apartment unit #22. To: Bonbon From: Andreas Jedinak I keep hearing rumors that something is wrong. Someone's dealing Neon behind our backs. Do you think it could be Ivan? I never trusted this guy. I changed the password to our computer just in case. The password is now DobraNoc. If you want me to do something about Ivan, just give the word. Andreas Requested supplies Found in a storage unit in the courtyard. To: Eugen.Weisse@genmail.mail From: KleinA@tmail.mail Eugen, Here's what I could get for you. Various medical supplies as requested (inventory list is in the container). Includes viral-type biomaterial from our stock so take standard precautions when handling it. Note: I wasn't comfortable acquiring the chemical reagents you suggested on the list so you'll have to improvise with whatever you have, sorry. There wasn't technically any "spare" and I'm walking a fine line as it is. You'll have to let me know how the test come out. Keep me informed and good luck! Arnold Tracking Status? Found on one of the mercenaries who infiltrate Adam Jensen's apartment during SM06: 01011000. To: Blue Retrieval From: Editorial Desk Everett's getting impatient. If one of your men did in fact manage to get a tracking device on the disk, then you should have it by now. I don't care what you have to do or who you have to kill. She CANNOT be allowed to go free. "Helle" Found in Adam Jensen's apartment during the third visit to Prague, if his apartment is ransacked by the mercenaries encountered during SM06: 01011000. To: Red Retrieval From: Editorial Desk We don't think you understand what it is you've done. You cannot possibly imagine how dangerous she is now that she is free. Did she convince you to feel sorry for her? Did she make you believe she was real? A testament to how good we are. But make no mistake: we will ﬁnd her. Fountain Area Shipment probs Found the locked basement room of Svobody Beer. To: Teresa Petrauskas From: Pavel Davidoff Teresa, Manny's really nervous about the latest shipment and starting to say he wants out. There's not a lot I can say to make him feel better unless you go back to the usual schedule. The handlers at the Utulek warehouses are used to seeing the driver rosters and I'm worried the lad's going to fold if they start asking too many questions. I know you think the medicines and stuff is important but don't want him to lose his job or worse because of me helping you. If you really can't wait until the usual then you're welcome to move the stuff yourself. It's all in the basement at DaiTaga as normal. 5622 will get you inside if I'm not around. My advice? Sit, wait, and don‘t fuck up a good thing. Pavel Thanks for the support Found on a rooftop area near the fountain area, near Felice Ullmann's apartment To: Eva Corne From: Garland Oakes For the attention of Eva: Welcome to Ad Astra! This message should help you get started with what to do next. Ad Astra is a community-led support group dedicated to helping our augmented neighbors in their day-to-day lives and relies on voluntary aid from naturals just like you. Our efforts can be as large and ambitious as promoting official government support all the way to simply lending a sympathetic ear. The augmented are still human beings and deserve compassion, understanding, and dignity just like the rest of us. Be sure to join us for our weekly recap next Wednesday at our modest community center across from the Zelen apartment building - second floor. We offer basic services and advice so feel free to use our facilities. Thanks again for supporting our cause, Together we can create a healthier space and attitude towards the augmented. Ad Astra Can't get in the server room Found in a restricted zone in the metro station. To: Kat Pololanik From: Alex Prazak Kat, Maintenance said a burst pipe has messed up the panel providing power to the door but they can‘t fix it until tomorrow. It's switched off for now because it was electrifying stuff around it. Looked scary as hell when it was on. Either way, door isn't opening until it's repaired so you should come over yourself and make sure they're on it. For now just give IT permission to patch me remote access (pw is Messier43). I'd rather be out of the station anyway with all the extra police hanging around. - ALX Kazatel The following are information sold by Kazatel. DATAFILE#1 To: ENCRYPTED From: kazatel@preacherman.mail scrape.strt:.ntwrk/PCR.le479.3hh0:97gjg333LOW PRIORITY: Ref: F996-C. Reports of possible shots fired in Prekazka, building 37, nr. Chicken Foot. Current assessment, no officers available. Will inves&$$88932/treaĠĠ 867j077scrape.ret.terminated DATAFILE#2 To: ENCRYPTED From: kazatel@preacherman.mail scrape.strt:.ntwrk/unknwnOOOOnv&4.f09r.030:&&&&&hould take the tools down to clear out that area under the tracks ready for repairs next week. Whoev%ghuipo86ČČČČould use the access across from the Zelen building with 9002. Don't forgekkkngÖscrape.ret.terminated DATAFILE#3 To: ENCRYPTED From: kazatel@preacherman.mail scrape.strt:.ntwrk/freemail.prg.maillinaô3l#555.a0:ĒĒ▪n the right storage (1998). It belongs to the toy place so it should be fin~j%nOO.%RDscrape.ret.terminated Church of the MachineGod Power issues Found in room 92. To: Children of the Singularity From: Erik Simmons Children, As the Ascension approaches we must ensure that Mother and the First Children are protected at all costs. As the CC is drawing on all available electricity, we will be losing power to keypads more regularly. I will be resetting codes as they fail and updating all of you as they change. For second floor access the new door code is 0010. I know this is an inconvenience, but be vigilant brothers and sisters! The Singularity is upon us! Mother calls to you Found in room 90. To: Vance Ellery From: Erik Simmons Mother has called upon you, Vance. You are to be one of the First Children. 0011 is the code to rebirth! Be ready if they come Found in room 91. To: Children of the Singularity From: Erik Simmons Children, It is possible the police will turn their attention towards us as they seek to place the blame for the attack at Ruzicka station at the feet of the augmented. If that happens, you must take up arms and protect Mother and the First Children at all costs. Use code 0101 to access the armory, then meet the flesh-flawed at our gates. Note: A cultist outside of room 94 carries a pocket secretary, but this pocket secretary is bugged and does not provide a viewable message. Vincent Van Aug Worried About You Found the room where Irenka Bauer is encountered. '' '''To:' Irenka Bauer From: Thomas Bauer Dear sister, I no longer know what to do. I've entertained your science fiction fantasies for months now, but I fear it's only making things worse. You are rehearsing for a role that does not exist, using "robot Helena" to hide from what the world has become. I want to help you, Irenka, but I don't know how. Please, tell me what to do. Northern Courtyard The following pocket secretaries are found in the courtyard northeast of Zeleň Apartments, where there is a small restricted area containing a stash of Neon. Neon Strategy Found in the locked safe in the courtyard. Although the message is signed by Bonbon, the message is addressed to Ivan Sirko instead. This may be an oversight. To: Ivan Sirko From: Bonbon The Dvali want us to move all in with Neon. They now control 100% of the production and they want us to control 100% of the distribution. 60% of our profits will go to the Dvali. We keep 35%. The chemists get 5%. Head to 22 Zelen if you need to restock The code to the apartment is 0310. Bonbon PS. Repeat business and positive word of mouth are essential right now. This means we have to avoid selling to augs, no matter how much they beg. Another Neon Victim Found in the area behind a breakable wall northeast of the courtyard. To: Andreas Jedinak From: Czarnobog The chemists were right. Neon is fatal to anyone who has Neuropozyne in their system. Witness exhibit A. Do whatever you have to to get this body out of sight. Bury it, burn it, stuff it in a wall, I don't care - just get rid of it. And keep this information to yourself. We want Neon to have a good reputation with the kids. Neon is color; Neon is hope. "Potentially fatal" is not the best selling point. Czarnobog Last Resort Found during the second visit to Prague, in the courtyard. To: Mina Majerová From: Darko Synek Mina, the dealers are saying they only sell Neon now. They claim the Neuropozyne business is dead because there aren't enough of us left... Our only hope is that Bonbon has Neuropozyne reserves somewhere in her apartment. 22 Zelen. The code to get in is 0310. I know it's dangerous, but what choice do we have? Darko Dobromila Carried by one of the two Dvali thugs showing up during '' SM07: Fade to Black if you talked too long with Dobromila on the terrace of the Red Queen.'' To: Alexander Oravec From: Hizgil Mazepa Brusilov was right. We all heard her talking to that freak in the club. So much for any doubt about whether she poses a threat. Whatever she knows, it's too much. You know what you have to do. Tourism Office Retire Walker Carried by one of the mercenaries during SM06: 01011000 To: Red Retrieval From: Editorial Desk Morgan Everett doesn't like contractors who ask questions. Your friend Walker is very good at what he does, but curiosity and lack of discretion are faults the people at Picus can no longer tolerate. I don't care which of you recovers the disk or how. But once it's done, Walker's to be taken out. Koníčky & Hračky Re: These 2 ASAP Carried by the document agent. To: Franz Trefil From: Drahomir Konicky Confirmed for "Bauer" and "Brod." Milena has been upstairs all day forging their new aug permits. We can easily get 2 more payment rounds out of them before delivery. Then I give them maybe 1 week max before they get shipped off anyway. I can probably get in 3 - maybe 4 - "update payments" out of them before that happens. Milena Found in the courtyard, near a breakable wall. To: Bartek Štěrba From: Franz Trefil Drahomir says Milena tried to sneak out again last night. Everyone keep eyes on that vent of hers. She‘s got too much work to do to be allowed to leave whenever she wants. Propeller Frog Boy Found in a small vent section on the west side of the courtyard. To: Franz Trefil From: Drahomir Konicky How many times must I tell you to stop changing the codes? Konicky & Hracky is my mother's legacy. We may not used it for toys anymore, but we still use it, and mother's codes must never change! The code to the locker on the right must be 1998, the year mother invented Propeller Frog Boy. May they both rest in peace The Konicky Legacy Carried by one of the forgery thugs in the indoor area. To: Michal Trefil From: Franz Trefil Drahomir doesn't want us changing the security hub code. Apparently it must always be the birth year of his precious matka. I have changed the code back to 1980 to keep him happy. Police Checkpoint and Area East of Checkpoint Hideout Security Concerns Carried by Drahomir. To: Drahomir Konicky From: Franz Trefil Our little forger snuck out through the vents again last night. I know you think she is too scared to stay away for good, that she will always come crawling back out of fear... but still. Without her our forgery ring is nothing! I understand how much you hate the idea of making structural changes to your mother's old building, but keep in mind that Konicky & Hracky Toys wasn't built to sustain our kind of operation. We need to do more to keep Milena inside - and to keep everyone else out. Our new place Found in an apartment near Radko Perry's campaign office. To: fronk.CZ@genmail.mail From: jess.laadenOO@genmail.mail It’s me again! I bagged the trash and scrubbed the place with some weird gel I found and it looks WAY better. You'll see when you get here. Now I know why it was the only place that wasn't being advertised at a stupidly high price. Some old woman outside said there were musicians living here but they couldn't afford it (really??? how broke can you be?) I think one of them must be the guy who runs the Music Box in town. I found a card stuck to the wall. Which reminds me, we now own a guitar :D. Miss you, baby. Be safe xxxx Safe Access Carried by the security guard in Radko Perry's office, during the second visit to Prague To: Security Detail From: Radko Perry Mr. Security Man, I forget your name. You are keeping an eye out, yes? Listen, there is something in my safe that I want you to dispose of after your shift tonight. The code is 0109. Rip it, burn it, swallow it. All of the above! You see how I trust you with important matters? You are like faithful dog to me. Continue to be faithful dog and you will go very far, my friend. Radko for Prez! RE: what should we do!! Found in the area accessible by a vent opening in Helena Volin's apartment, which is above the police checkpoint. From: Petr To: Lena Lena, be calm. I'll be home soon. Hide what we agreed behind the wall and let me do the talking when they arrive tonight. They're just thugs, but surely any money is better than nothing. We'll have our permits soon. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------- From: Helena Volin To: Petr Volin Subject: what should we do!! Petr, this is the message he sent below. They're not giving up!! We can't afford to spend everything we have. This was a stupid idea Petr. What are we going to do, these men are dangerous. I can't believe we're livng like this. Subject: FW: A DEAL IS A DEAL PERMITS DONT COME CHEAP FOR A REASON SO THE PRICE IS WHAT IT IS. THE GOV ISNT GOING TO LOOK WELL ON ME HELPING PEOPLE LIKE YOU GET OUT OF PRAGUE SO I MAKE SURE IT SWORTH OUR TIME TO GIVE YOU A HAPPY ENDING. WELL BE THERE AS AGREED SO MAKE SURE YOU AHVE THE MONEY. ALL OF IT. PLEASURE DOING BUSINESS WITH YOU. Vicinity of the Time Machine Final Notice Found in the building to the northeast of the Time Machine. To: Kamil Horak From: Inna Berk Dear Mr. Horak, We regret to inform you that your augmentation license has expired, and as such, you will be evicted and relocated to the Utulek Complex until a permanent and safe residence can be found for you. Thank you for understanding. Inna Berk Director - Department of Natural Affairs, Prague Place for your stuff Found in the sewer passageway to Koller's dungeon, near the body of Kamil Horak. To: Kamil Horak From: Vaclav Koller Hey Kamil, Sorry to hear about the eviction, man. Fucking bastards. There's a storage area behind my shop, you can keep some of your stuff in there. The door code is: 1984. Hell, you can stay there if you need to. Jus make sure you keep it to yourself, I don't like unwanted visitors. Good luck, VK Sewers The following pocket secretaries are found in the sewers system accessible near Zeleň Apartments. Keep Your Eyes Open Found in the open safe in the antechamber room that is guarded by a turret. '' '''To:' Michal Svoboda From: Czarnobog Michal, someone is smuggling product out of the lab. As a precaution I've changed our security hub passwords to "ImCarcosa ". I've also installed new turrets. Make sure no one fiddles with any of the settings, especially the one in the reactor room. Last thing we need is an explosion in there. Keep in mind the chemists are losing a lot of money by us getting involved in their operation. Imagine if someone took something from us the way we took Neon from them... Keep a close watch on them, especially Harmony Knapková. I don't like the way she's always alone in the back, always fiddling with the reactors. Czarnobog Neon Reactor Codes Found in the Neon reactor room in the Neon production lab. To: Harmony Knapková From: Michal Svoboda You've been very stubborn about keeping the Neon reactor codes to yourself. You say it's for our protection. That you're the only one who knows how to safely maintain the reactors... I think you're full of shit, Harmony. And so does Czarnobog. Your knowledge of the lab isn't going to keep you alive forever. Especially if we find out that you're the one sneaking out product. Make no mistake, the lab is ours now. It belongs to the Dvali. And so do you. Michal FW: RE: Please help Found on the body of a deceased civilian in a gas-filled section of the sewers. To: tbdarco@freemail.cz.mail From: pauli134@tmail.mail Paulina. Go to the sewers beneath the Poor District. Tell Jacinta what I've said and she'll show you how and where you can get in. Don't talk to ANYONE else about this. After dark, 8pm SHARP. DO NOT GO EARLIER OR LATER THAN THAT. This is very important. The gate will open with 6122. I will meet you there. DELIVERY You won‘t believe this. Found in a gas-filled room behind the breakable wall near Viznik. To: Mondo Velk From: Vik Melnyk The message could not be sent. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ FROM: Vik Melnyk TO: Mondo Velk SUBJECT: You won‘t believe this. Mondo, You won‘t believe this. Why did I run? How can I be so stupid? I'm not even augmented, I just panicked. These fucking corrupt cops, that wasn't even a real checkpoint. And what kind of cops, throw fucking grenades at you when you run away? If you can track my signal, please send someone, I'm stuck in between two buildings or something, I dont' really know where. Hurry, Vik Where Are You? Found in Richard's facility, on a coffee table. To: Pavel Kynos From: Annika Chandler Jan told me what happened. You lost all our money trying to buy those fake permits. He said you were ashamed. That you could no longer face me after being taken in by those horrible scam artists. But you have no reason to be ashamed! You are so much better than the rest of the world. You are vulnerable and gullible, yes... but I love you for it! Please Come Home Found in Richard's facility, in a makeshift restroom. To: Martha Trousil From: David Trousil I know it wasn't easy seeing her taken like that. But we can just run away and hide from what's happening. THere's no pretending the world away. We have to face these things together. Please. You've never been away for this long before. I'm worried about you. Orlov's Child Carried by Daria during the side mission The Last Harvest. To: Daria Myska From: Dr. Cipra They say it's the memories. They say I'm responsible. The problem is, I don't believe you're him. I don't think you believe it either. You are so much colder, so much more dangerous. Marek Svobotka killed out of fear, but you... nothing corners you. Besides, the tools you've been using make it impossible to reconcile his ideology with your techniques. You are Orlov's child, not mine. I should never have turned you over to him. For that - and that alone - I am sorry. Dr. Cipra Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided pocket secretaries